


Blue Paint, and Redhead Heroes

by HolyHellWayHaught



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Blue - Freeform, EFA Fic, EFA Fic Live 4, F/F, Prompt Fic, Teacher Waverly, What if Nicole was a bottom???, clumsy Nicole, meet cute, pure absolute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyHellWayHaught/pseuds/HolyHellWayHaught
Summary: Purgatory's newest residents, Nicole Haught, and her young daughter are adjusting to their new life. One day, young Elaine Haught brings her a note. She has a parent-teacher conference with Elaine's new favorite teacher. Miss. Earp.
Relationships: Nicole Haught&OC, Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught
Comments: 10
Kudos: 97





	Blue Paint, and Redhead Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everybody! This fic is a one-shot for the "EFA Fic live 4"! The prompt is "Blue" and I am so so excited with how this turned out. :) I Hope you all enjoy!  
> -HH  
> Instagram: @crazychickwithagun  
> Tumblr: @holyhellwayhaught  
> Twitter: @alwayshaught

Nicole Haught’s number one priority in her life has always been, and always will be her daughter. From the moment the small bundle of blankets had been placed in her arms nearly seven years ago she knew she would do anything for Elaine Marie Haught, including moving her thousands of miles from the only home she had ever known. She had been nervous that Elaine wouldn’t be comfortable here, but when the young girl had jumped off the bus after her first day of second grade at purgatory elementary wearing a giant dimpled smile, she knew she had made the right choice. That evening Elaine, or Ellie as her mother called her, had gushed for hours about her new teacher, and the new friend she had made. Just a few weeks later when her daughter came home with a note about an upcoming parent-teacher conference. Nicole was thrilled to finally meet the famous Miss. Earp at last. 

Nicole walks through the Purgatory elementary hallways on the day of her meeting with Miss. Earp, counting the classroom numbers with each step. She reaches room 107, Miss. Earp’s name in bright colorful letters on the door. She pushes the door open, removing her Purgatory Sheriffs Department Stetson as she does. The first thing she notices inside the classroom is the sheer amount of color littering every inch of the room. Students’ artwork hangs from every wall. The whiteboard at the front of the room is covered in beautifully simple handwriting. She knocks on the door frame, peeking around the room for a sign of Miss. Earp. She hears a cheery voice from a supply closet in the back corner of the room.

“Hi! Sorry I’ll be right with you, feel free to look around!” Nicole smiles at the voice, noticing a wall of drying paintings. 

“Sounds good, take your time.” She replies absent-mindedly, her eyes caught on a painting hanging to dry. She walks towards the painting, hanging from a shelf holding numerous paints and supplies. She wears a prideful smile as she finds Ellie’s name signed at the bottom of the painting. In her daughter’s unsteady scrawl she reads “My hero”. Her eyes begin to water as she looks over the drawing of herself. She wears a bright red cape and a purgatory sheriff’s department emblem on her chest. 

“You must be Ellie’s superhero.” A bright voice says from behind her.

“That’s me!” She says turning. Her eyes meet the small woman in front of her and she stumbles backward. In front of her is the most beautiful woman she has ever seen. She is lost in warm hazel eyes as she bumps into the supply shelf behind her. She can barely stutter out an apology before a container of Royal  _ Blue  _ paint tips over, pouring directly over Nicole. It drips down from the crown of her head, down to her shoulders. Nicole stands dumbstruck, paint dripping over her face. Miss. Earp immediately bursts into laughter. Nicole stares at her in surprise, chuckling nervously.

“I...I’m so sorry.” Nicole stutters. Miss. Earp just continues to laugh, covering her mouth to stifle the sounds. 

“Here let me help you.” The young woman smiles, still breathless from laughter. She quickly walks back towards the supply closet, returning a moment later with a small pile of towels and rags. Nicole grabs one from the pile. Waverly chuckles as Nicole tries to clean the paint from atop her head with minimal success. She cleans as much as she can, raising her eyes to meet the shorter woman’s. Once again she is left breathless at the sight of her. She wears a simple green blouse that makes her hazel eyes shine and skirt that highlights her curves. Her honey hair tied in a loose bun atop her head. Nicole offers a _blue_ -tinted hand out to shake.

“Hi, I’m Nicole, Nicole Haught.” She says softly, still embarrassed from recent events. Waverly takes Nicole’s hand, her smile growing impossibly brighter, enchanting Nicole further.

“Waverly Earp.” She says simply, holding on to her hand an instant longer before releasing it, motioning for Nicole to follow her back to her desk at the front of the classroom.

“I’m sorry again about the paint”, Nicole chuckles as she sits across from Waverly.

“Oh please, I’m a second-grade teacher, just the other day Jacob Hardy spilled two entire bottles of soap on the floor. Messes are part of the job description.” The fond smile she wears as she talks about her job doesn’t go unnoticed. It’s no surprise that Ellie thinks so highly of her teacher, it’s easy to see just how much Waverly loves her job.

“Ellie is brilliant, one of the brightest students I’ve ever had. Is she adjusting to Purgatory alright?” Waverly doesn’t miss the pride in Nicole’s eyes at the mention of her daughter.

“She loves it here, and she absolutely adores your class. She comes home every night gushing about it. She has even made a friend. I can’t thank you enough, your class has made this transition incredibly easy.” Waverly smiles as she sees just how much Nicole loves her daughter.

“Ah yes, Alice Michelle. My niece, the two are thick as thieves already.” Nicole finds herself relieved. Her daughter has always found it difficult to make friends.

“Not to pry deputy, but the talk of the town is that you graduated at the top of the academy. Why Purgatory of all places?” Nicole takes a deep breath losing herself in thought. Without thinking about the fact that she has only just met Waverly, she finds the words pouring out of her.

“I had some trouble with my Ex, and I wanted Ellie to get the opportunity to grow up somewhere safe. Right as I began looking to relocate, Nedley called me. It felt so perfect. A fresh start for Ellie and me.” Waverly nods in understanding. 

“And your Ex, are they Ellie’s…” Her voice trails off. 

“Elaine’s other mother Shae stayed in Dallas. She decided motherhood wasn’t for her.” Waverly sighs astounded that someone wouldn’t want to be Ellie’s mother. The little girl is a literal angel.

“Well lucky for Ellie she has a superhero for a mother” Waverly says honestly. The smile that covers Nicole’s face is infectious. Just as she is about to speak again her radio sputters from her shoulder. A call from dispatch. Nicole sighs, her head dropping in defeat.

“I’m guessing that means you need to go?” Waverly asks.

“I’m so sorry. Is there anything we need to talk about? I just realized that if you called a parent-teacher conference there must be something we needed to discuss?” Nicole asks as she places her stetson back on her head.

“No, no, Just thought I’d check in on the newest residents of Purgatory and make sure there isn’t anything I can do to help you two adjust.” Nicole smiles warmly shaking her head. She shakes Waverly’s hand again.

“Thank you Miss. Earp. For everything.” She says softly, as she turns to leave.

“Deputy?” Waverly says as Nicole reaches the door. Nicole looks back at her.

“ _ Blue  _ looks good on you.” She says with a small smile. Nicole laughs, tipping her hat and turning to leave.

\---

Later that night Nicole walks through her front door. A teenage girl sits on her couch, her babysitter.

“Hi Miss. Haught!” The young woman says as she stands.

“Hi Jamie, how’d she do?” The young girl smiles.

“An angel as always. She is waiting upstairs for you to say goodnight.” Nicole nods.

“Thank you Jamie.” She says handing the girl a few twenty-dollar bills, before making her way upstairs to her daughter's room. She pushes the door open, the little girl lays wrapped up in her bed, eyes drooping slightly.

“Hello my darling, how was your day?” The young girl smiles sleepily, her hair messy, and her dimples on full display.

“Mama why are you _blue_?” Ellie says with a small giggle, holding her mother’s hand between her two smaller ones. Nicole watches in awe as her daughter giggles as she traces the faint blue tint of her hands.

“I met Miss. Earp today, she’s very nice. I may have spilled some paint on myself.” Elaine sits up, her eyes filled with wonder at the mention of her teacher, her mother's faint blue hue long forgotten. 

“Do you think she’s pretty?” Her daughter asks with a yawn. Nicole laughs softly.

“Go to sleep darling you have school tomorrow.” She says pressing a soft kiss to the top of her head.

“I love you.” She whispers.

“I love you too mama, even though you are  _ blue.”  _ She giggles, Nicole can’t help but join her. 


End file.
